


the black parade

by Over_the_Love204



Series: maybe i'm a different breed [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Curses, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Magic Scars, Quidditch, World Cup, Yule Ball, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_Love204/pseuds/Over_the_Love204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows, "Hymn for the Missing." Death Eaters come to the World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts, and Stefan and Draco brawl on the lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a phantom led you in the summer, to join the black parade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. I do not own any borrowed passages from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

The day was bright and sunny; perfect weather for the Quidditch World Cup. The grass was green and crisp cut perfectly to size. Tents stood tall on both sides of the makeshift path in the middle, their opening flaps moving in the slight breeze. Children and adults from all over the world sat and spoke, ate, and enjoyed their selves in front of their temporary homes. Stefan, Damon, and their mother Victoire walked through the camp sites, searching for their own.

"Is that it?"

"No, that's the Selvik's tent, not ours'."

"What about that one?"

"I see it," Victoire said and pointed her pale arm in the direction of the sign that looked to have been hammered quickly into the soft ground. "Let's get a move on, boys."

Damon, taller than his mother with his long legs, reached the tent first, and Stefan a half step behind him. He'd hit a growth spurt and he was only four inches shorter than his brother's 5' 9 ½.

"Damon, help me put up the tent," Victoire said. Her sharp green eyes cut to her younger son who couldn't do magic outside of school yet. The tent had to be magically constructed, and she really didn't want Stefan underfoot. "Stefan, dear, go see if you can't find your friends."

"Sure Mom," Stefan dropped his duffle in front of the wooden sign that said SALVATORE and took off through the maze of tents. He could hear his brother pretend to complain about doing all the heavy lifting and he rolled his eyes fondly.

Stefan peered around and realized that the Irish and Bulgarian team supporters were really quite distinguishing. He was personally a Bulgarian fan (and if part of the reason was because his lovely friend Elena Petrova was originally from there, and a staunch fan, sue him) but he liked the Irish as well.

"Stefan!" A blond blur overtook him and Stefan found his arms full of one of his best friends, Lexi Branson. Her long hair that nearly fell to her hips was in its customary braid, which had been swinging back and forth and the fourteen year old girl ran towards him. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Stefan returned the hug and then gently disentangled the girl from his arms. He furrowed his brows. "How long have you been here?"

"My parents are muggles you know, and they were really excited about coming to see the game and so we got here pretty early. It was a time getting them passed the Muggle Repellant Charm set up, let me tell you," Lexi said to ramble cheerfully, and Stefan let her words wash over him, listening intently. They walked around together and bought some Bulgarian memorabilia for the match.

"Lexi! Stefan!" The two friends turned and looked behind them as Elena ran to their side. Stefan's breath was taken away at the sight of her – she was taller and her hair was longer with a few lighter sun streaks. She was a little curvier – and her clinging shirt did nothing to hide that. Stefan felt himself blush.

"You look nice," Lexi appraised her, and Elena beamed. Several feet behind the girl stood her older sister, Katherine. She waved her fingers in Stefan's direction, smirking. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination and Stefan bet that the older girl had done it to attract Damon's attention.

"Bye Elena," Katherine said, "I'll catch up to you later." She turned on her heel and Stefan saw her head over in the direction of his family's tent.

Elena frowned at her older sister as Katherine left.

"Where's Jeremy?" Lexi asked.

Elena turned back to her friends and looped her arms with Stefan and Lexi's. "He's caught up with some of his friends in Slytherin."

The three Fourth Years continued trouping along and caught sight of Hermione and her friends. They waved cheerfully at the Golden Trio (The trio didn't know about the nickname the rest of the Gryffindors had dubbed on them) and they waved back.

"Does Ron have a miniature Krum in his hand?" Lexi tilted her head to the side, and Stefan and Elena followed suit.

After a moment of silence, Stefan said, "Yeah."

"It appears so," Elena agreed.

". . . Is that normal in the wizarding world?" Lexi asked. "To have miniature people? Is it like a robot or something?"

Elena was puzzled at the robot reference, but Stefan said, "No. It's just magic and it's not really Krum. I mean, there's no essence of Krum in it. I don't really understand how it works, actually."

Lexi laughed and dragged Stefan and Elena along. "Where's Neville? I need some of his unintentional humor," Lexi drawled.

"His Gran wouldn't let him come," Stefan said, still disappointed.

"Oh." Lexi appeared to be dissatisfied as well. She perked up and said, "We'll get him some stuff and give it to him on the train then." Elena and Stefan exchanged wry looks.

When Lexi wandered off to stand by her word to buy Neville souvenirs, Stefan turned to Elena and quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

The dark haired girl looked up at Stefan in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell that something's bothering you," Stefan said firmly. He looked imploringly into Elena's doe brown eyes.

"It's Katherine," Elena said finally, sighing. "She's been kind of . . . weird. I'm not sure what's going on with her, and I'm a little worried."

Stefan took Elena's hand into his larger one and squeezed it affectionately. "I'm sure everything's fine," He assured her, but couldn't keep the small frown from gracing his lips. Stefan's green eyes were worried looking.

"You're probably right," Elena said offhand, and then brightened, "Let's go see if we can't get together Caroline and Bonnie and go find Lexi."

"Sounds like a plan," Stefan smiled.

Elena didn't let go of his hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cup's ending was surprising to all, and Elena kept repeating the ending through her omnioculars. There were dark rings around her eyes from the amount of pressure she'd put on them. Elena walked next to Stefan as he headed towards his tent, as her own was only a few places down. Damon and his mom had gotten stuck in a crowd, but urged Stefan on. Lexi's parents had taken their daughter back to their tent, and the blond girl left with them reluctantly.

"Here's my tent," Stefan waved a hand at the small looking thing sitting on their plot. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Of course it is, dummy," Elena said, laughing at him. She lifted the flap and led the way into the tent. Inside, it was very roomy – there was a living room and kitchen visible and a hall leading off the dining room.

"There's a bathroom down the hall and we've got three bedrooms," Stefan rattled off as Elena made herself at home. "It's new."

"Yeah, your other tent you guys took with you last time was larger," Elena observed, "But this is nice and homey." She smiled brightly at him, and then added, "Our tent is obnoxiously big, you know." Elena rolled her eyes. "But Mom and Dad love the best and Katherine wouldn't have it any other way. Jeremy doesn't seem to care, really."

Damon and Victoire appeared then, walking through the tent. "Elena, darling, your mother and father want you in with them tonight – we just passed them up."

Elena nodded and got up. "They're probably mourning the Bulgarian defeat. See you later Stef," She smiled the smile she seemed to reserve for Stefan, and slipped through the tent's opening flap.

"Somebody's got a girlfriend," Damon sang and Stefan tackled him.

"Boys, no wrestling in the tent," Victoire called mildly as she sat in the living room and opened up Witch's Weekly. She snuggled down into the loveseat and propped up her feet on the coffee table. Outside, they could hear the Irish celebrating with large explosions, which rocked the ground.

Damon got the drop on Stefan when the younger boy startled at the sound of someone screaming outside. Another voice joined the first and then there was another explosion rocking the tent. Damon froze and held out a hand for Stefan to stop moving.

There was the sound of a spell being fired and Damon straightened and started towards the tent flap, "Let me see what's going on." Stefan sat up on the ground, hearing Damon's 'Auror' voice.

Victoire sat up, put her magazine down, and went after Damon, wand raised. "Stefan," She called sternly, "stay put and do not leave this tent." Stefan watched as his mother and brother left and counted to ten quietly in his head. He then leapt up and ran to the opening flap and peered out.

He let out a long breath of suspended air, bright green eyes widening. Dark hooded figures were marching down the long aisles in between the tents, levitating the family of muggles in the air, playing games with them. Witches and wizards were running around, screaming while some of the robed men fired spells at the tents.

Oh shit, they're coming here next. Stefan scrambled around, searching for his wand and rubbed his fingers along the familiar wood. It was of small comfort to him. Then, he thought, Elena.

Stefan sprang from his tent, running out of the opening and barely dodged a hex aimed his way. He sprinted down to the Petrova's spot without a backward glance, shoving people out of his way.

"Sorry, sorry," He muttered repeatedly until he reached Elena's family's spot. The tent had collapsed and was abandoned. "Idiot, of course they left already," Stefan berated himself.

"Who's out of bed, then? An ickle little boy?" A mocking voice called and Stefan saw one of the hooded figures approaching him.

Stefan shakily raised his wand and tried to steady his hand. The appendage refused to obey him and continued to tremble with fear.

"Are you going to fight me?" The man asked, his voice familiar.

"Yes," Stefan said, his voice breaking at the end. The man laughed and lazily threw a curse at Stefan. The boy ducked, but felt the curse graze his shoulder. Stefan flinched and clapped his other hand onto the injury, but the burning sensation became worse.

The man laughed cruelly. "My aim was a little off. Here, let me try again."

"Get away from my son!" A bright light passed over Stefan's head and smacked the robed man square in the face, knocking him to his knees. Arms wrapped themselves around Stefan's torso and Stefan struggled wildly.

"It's me, it's me, calm down." Someone's voice was breathing into Stefan's ear and the boy looking around until he saw his brother. Their mother was bearing down on the man, practically spitting with rage. "You're okay, you're okay." Why was Damon holding him like a baby? Why was he talking to Stefan like he was about to break into a million pieces?

There was a harsh breathing noise coming from somewhere and he wished whoever it was would shut up. Stefan removed one of his trembling hands and looked at his shoulder. His eyes widened as he looked at the distorted flesh. There was a fire of something burning, eating away at the delicate skin and muscle there. Blood seeped from the wound, pooling on the ground. He started to shake harder and Damon forced his face away.

"Don't look," Damon said roughly.

The rough breathing noise was getting worse. Shut up, shut up, shutupshutup.

"He's going into shock!"

His mother's cool fingers were cradling his face and he heard her telling Damon, "The man Disapparated as soon as the Dark Mark went into the sky, damn it. Help me get your brother to St. Mungos. He's going to need to go the Curse Damage Ward."

Stefan realized the irregular breathing and whimpers were coming from his self just before he passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan woke up, blinking his bleary eyes at the white ceiling. His mouth was dry and his lips cracked. Stefan rolled his head to his left side and noticed the bandage wrapped around his shoulder down to his elbow.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," Stefan blinked lazily and saw Elena. She had a worried furrow in her brow. "Damon, Mrs. Salvatore, Stefan's awake." He was suddenly crowed in all sides and he peered up at the worried faces of his family and friends.

"I'll call a Healer," Elena suggested and walked out into the hallway, "and tell my parents that he's woken up."

"Stefan, do you remember what happened?" Mom asked, her green gaze on Stefan's face. The boy licked his lips.

"Word Cup?" His mother and brother nodded, and so he continued, "Irish won, but, but Krum caught the snitch."

"That's right, Stef," Damon said quietly, "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Then it hit Stefan. The robed men – the Dark Mark. And his arm. He looked at the bandage again and flinched.

The Healer walked in then, and nodded at Mom and Damon. He looked at Stefan and smiled a little.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That's okay, that's just the pain potions. You'll be off them in a little while, so the drowsiness will fade as soon as the medication wears off. Let's take a look at your arm, okay?" The Healer walked over to Stefan's side, and his family and Elena hovered anxiously.

The Healer peeled off the white cloth and he gasped, startled.

Stefan turned his head and felt himself gape.

"What is it?" Damon demanded, "Is it infected?"

Stefan inclined his head and his Mom, brother, and friend crowed around to see the fuss; the curse had left a blood red scar in the shape of a rose that seemed to sit delicately on his shoulder.

"Holy shit," Damon breathed.

"Damn," The mother said, and any other time, Stefan would have done a double take at his mom using foul language.

Any other time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of Stefan's summer was spent recuperating and preparing for school in the fall. He wrote several letters to his friends, and included a picture of his wicked scar to Neville and Lexi.

On the Hogwarts Express, Lexi demanded to see it in person, practically pulling Stefan's shirt off. Her exclamation could be heard all the way to the Prefects' area.

Stefan sat in between Neville and Elena at the Welcoming Feast and he was hyper aware of their close proximity to his person. He sighed.

"I'm going to kill over, Elena. Neville. I'm fine." He looked imploringly into Elena's eyes, but she just huffed and turned back to her food. Stefan turned to Neville, "Come on, Nev. It's not that bad – really, it's healed. You want to look?"

"No!" Neville blushed and lowered his voice as the Weasley twins' gazes shot to them. "No," He said softer, "I saw it on the train. Can I say that I thought it was really creepy, by the way?"

"It's a rose, Neville," Stefan deadpanned.

"It's a scar," Neville said, "in the shape of a rose, from a curse that a Death Eater shot at you. That's not normal."

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" A startled feminine voice asked shrilly. The boys turned and saw Hermione across from them, looking aghast. She sat in the middle of Harry and Ron, both who wore startled looks on their faces.

"Um . . . no?" Neville said nervously, looking down. "Not exactly?"

"You said he got a scar in the shape of a rose from a Death Eater!" Hermione hissed. "That's not good news! There's something sinister going on." She gave them the evil eye, the look that said 'Why weren't you telling me about this?'

Stefan opened his mouth to explain when Dumbledore cleared his throat up at the teachers' table.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices," He started. The Gryffindors settled back into their seats and let the Headmaster's words wash over them.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" Several students were standing up in outrage, yelling.

"No Quidditch?" Ron Weasley was positively red in the face. Harry Potter gaped and was spluttering, along with the rest of the Quidditch team and half of the house, not the mention the rest of the school.

The Great Hall doors slammed open then, interrupting Dumbledore's speech. A gruff, older wizard stalked inside. He had dark grey, grizzled hair and his face looked as if it had been roughly carved out of wood. A good chunk of his nose was missing and he had several scars. One of his legs was gone; in place of it was a wooden one.

However, the man's most prominent features were his eyes; one was small and dark, while the other was a bright blue magical eye, whizzing around in its socket.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron muttered.

"I know about him," Stefan said, eyes wide. "He's some crazy retired Auror – my brother's always bringing home stories that the other Auror's tell about him."

Dumbledore smiled at the man, and said, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was a spattering of applause until Moody sat at the teachers' bench. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Whispering burst forth from the students, everyone abuzz about the news. Hermione had gasped, and placed her hand on top of her mouth in shock.

"People have died in that," She hissed.

"I'm sure they're taking precautions," Neville said hesitantly. "I bet it'll be much safer this year."

Hermione wasn't having any of though, and she was furious until Dumbledore finished up his announcement, "'Eager though I know you all will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This-"

Students yelled out, infuriated at the news.

"That's rubbish!" The Weasley twins shouted in unison.

Dumbledore placed his wand at this throat and used the Sonorous charm to make himself louder.

" - is a measure that we feel is necessary," He continued, "given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

There was still a lot of angry grumbling around the Great Hall, but Dumbledore paid that no mind, and told the students that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving in October, and would be staying for the duration of the tournament.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first DADA class was hell. Moody jumped right into the Unforgiveables, using them in front of the students. First, he enlarged a spider to make the affects more visible (making Ron scoot to his chair back as far it could) and then he put the Imperius on the poor thing.

Stefan shuddered, but the worst was yet to come.

"Crucio!"

The spider twitched and shuddering, making awful noise of pain and fright. Next to him, Neville was shaking and squishing his eyes tightly closed together.

"Stop it," Stefan hissed at Moody, "Can't you see that it's disturbing him? Stop torturing the fucking spider!"

Mad-Eye stopped, and gave Stefan a look.

"You need to see the affects! It'll disturb you if it happens in real life – "

"We're children!" Stefan burst out. "We're fourteen! Not all of us go running for danger, no offense, Harry," Stefan shot a look at Harry's direction, but the other youth just shrugged. "If you're going to show this kind of curriculum to students, at least make sure it's to an appropriate age group."

"Are you saying you're too immature for this lesson, Salvatore? Your brother could handle this –"

"He's an Auror, it's his job," Stefan said, and then turned to Neville, "Come on, Nev. You don't have to stay." Neville and Stefan left the classroom, the latter unabashedly loud.

The walked down the steps and Stefan muttered to himself, "The nerve of him. Showing that to students!"

"I could have handled it," Neville said quietly, "I was handling it."

Stefan paused, and looked at his friend. "Did you want to go back then?" He asked, a little angry, but more confused.

"No," Neville said, looking down, "I mean, I was handling it, but thanks. For your consideration. I don't know if you know – but my parents. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and some other Death Eater tortured my parents – to –to – insanity at the end of the war. That's why I live with my Gran."

Stefan was speechless, but then patted Neville's shoulder lightly. "That's what best friends are for." He looked out the window they'd paused at for a second. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay."

It wasn't.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks' chatter was focused on the Triwizard Tournament and who would represent Hogwarts.

"Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts best chance," Caroline announced to them all as the group of friends sat under their favorite tree in the courtyard.

Lexi snorted. Caroline twisted around and shot the other blond a nasty look. "Excuse me. Was there something you wanted to say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lexi smirked, and waved her hand, leaning back.

Caroline sniffed.

"I have a really bad feeling about this year," Bonnie said, distracting the other girls from another fight.

"You have a bad feeling about every year," Elena reminded her.

"And something bad does happen every year," Stefan put in.

"Stefan's right," Neville said, a worried frown on his face, "Something bad does happen every year. First Year," He held up one finger, "The Philosopher's Stone went missing and Harry found it, and Quirrel died. Second Year, there was a basilisk roaming around the school, petrifying muggle borns," Neville held up three fingers, "Third Year, Sirius Black escaped."

"Black was innocent though," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was still a stressful year," Neville argued.

Everyone in their group agreed.

"Uh oh," Lexi pointed across the courtyard, "Malfoy and his gang are coming this way."

"Is that Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie squinted.

"Where?" Caroline sprung up and arranged her hair.

"Do you like him?" Elena asked, her eyebrows rising up. She had a teasing lilt in her voice.

"No!" Caroline squeaked. Malfoy, Lockwood, Crabbe, and Goyle sauntered over to their group and leered down at them. All wore their wizarding robes with their green ties on perfectly.

"Hey Salvatore, have you stopped to smell the roses at all this year? I hear they're delightful," Malfoy said slyly.

Stefan squinted up at them, and pushed a pair of sunglasses on – ignored the obvious connection to his scar from the World Cup. "Don't you usually bother Harry, Malfoy? Or has he grown tired of your games and you've decided to come and torture us?"

"Funny, Salvatore. Your wit is still as dull as when we had play dates when we were three," Malfoy sneered.

"You remember our play dates?" Stefan asked, "Like when Damon pushed you down into the sandbox and you called for your Mummy?"

Malfoy scowled and Stefan's friends laughed.

"You know what I remember, Salvatore? I remember your Mother and Father yelling loud enough for the neighbors three blocks down to hear them. I remember your Father beating yours and your brother's faces in," Malfoy jeered. Lockwood , Crabbe, and Goyle guffawed.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Stefan growled, standing up. His face was burning with shame. "You want to know something about fathers? "

"Stefan, don't," Neville warned, but got to his feet as well.

"Let the boy stand up for himself at school, Longbottom. Goodness knows he doesn't at home to his own father," Malfoy raised his eyebrows mockingly.

Stefan howled and forwent his wand – he launched his body at Malfoy and the boys tumbled through the grass.

"Kick his crotch!" Lexi bellowed.

"Lexi!" Caroline was horrified.

Elena pulled out her wand, but wasn't sure how to curse Malfoy with Stefan in the way.

Lockwood got out his wand as well and pointed it at Elena. "Don't even think about it, Petrova. Or I'll hex you into next week."

Malfoy and Stefan grappled until they heard a gruff voice call out a spell to separate them. The Fourth Years turned and saw Mad-Eye approach, his blue eye swiveling to each teenager.

"What's going on out here?" He thundered.

Malfoy pointed an accusing finger at Stefan, "He attacked me without any provocation, Professor."

"Oh, I doubt that, Mr. Malfoy, is it? I knew your father, boy," Mad-Eye stared at him with his unnerving gaze, then addressed everyone, "I'm going to let this slide. I don't want to see anything more out of any of you, you hear me?"

The Fourth Years all nodded vigorously and collected their things as quickly as possible. Neville hauled Stefan up off the ground and winced at the shiner he'd have in a few hours.

"That looks nasty, mate," Neville said.

Stefan sighed. "Yeah. But Malfoy's balls are bruised, so we'll call it equal."

Neville spluttered until his face turned purple, while Lexi howled with laughter.

"Hey, Stefan, that comment about the roses was a little pointed, yeah?" Neville asked hesitantly. Stefan nodded.

"His father was the Death Eater that cast the curse, I'm sure. Probably went and told Draco and everything."

"Can't we do something?"

"Not with the Minister being in Malfoy's father's pocket," Stefan said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast one morning in late September, Stefan saw Harry spit out a mouthful of Pumpkin Juice across the table straight into Lexi's face. The blond girl stared at the boy for several seconds, aghast, but Harry didn't notice.

"Potter," Lexi snapped, "Why in the world did you spit out your nasty Pumpkin Juice and backwash into my face at seven in the morning?"

"Pettigrew escaped the Ministry's holding cell," Harry hissed angrily, "They were going to transport him into Azkaban this afternoon, but the nasty rat escaped!"

Lexi pursed her lips. "That's a pretty damn good reason. I'll shut up now," She ducked down to avoid Harry's withering glare.

Stefan frowned. Pettigrew being out and about in the Wizarding World was Not Good News.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The champions were selected in October, and while Caroline was initially excited, her happiness fell through the floor when Harry was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as a second Hogwarts Champion.

"It's not fair!" She wailed, "He's not even of age!"

"I don't what the big deal is," Lexi drawled, "Hogwarts now has twice the chance of winning, Caroline, and isn't that what you want? For there to be a Hogwarts champion?"

Lexi and Caroline continued to argue, while Neville kept shooting Madam Pince wary glances. "She's going to ban us from the library forever," He moaned when he saw her glare at them.

"Relax, Nev. If she hasn't kicked me out for having Loki in here, she's not going to kiss us out for Lexi and Caroline's arguing," Stefan's eyes twinkled, reminiscent of Dumbledore's, Neville thought. "I dare say that she's gotten used to it."

"I wonder what the first challenge will be," Elena said aloud, scribbling a note into the margins of her Potions paper.

"Something deadly and horrifying, most like," Neville said.

"Shush, I'm trying to revise for Charms," Bonnie muttered.

The other quieted down and Stefan felt Loki twine himself through his legs. The black kneazle settled onto his feet and started to snooze.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time and classes went on, and the first task turned out to be dragons. Harry's part was the most entertaining and original – to think, he called his broom to him and rode it to capture the golden egg!

After the task, most students who were quite cold to Harry warmed up to him again. The Slytherins, Caroline, and a few smatterings of Hufflepuffs were the only ones who were still angry with the boy.

"Who the hell cares about Hufflepuffs anyway?" Lexi asked viciously, but she was sore from an argument from Caroline, so the comment was ignored.

The second task was nerve wracking as the student body waited and waited for the champions to return from the depths of the lake. Some knew of the merpeople that lived there, making the experience that more scary.

Neville got gotten Harry the gillyweed, and so when Harry hadn't come up at first, the boy had panicked. ("I've killed Harry Potter!")

Fleur Delacour was disqualified, and Krum and Cedric Diggory came up in the allotted time – but still no Harry. Just when things were getting tense, Potter came above the water with both Ron and Delacour's sister.

Neville sagged in relief, worried that the gillyweed had perhaps stopped working, and Stefan slapped him on the back cheerfully. ("I knew you hadn't killed Harry, Neville.")

("Right. Of course you did. Not everyone's an optimist, Stefan.")

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third task involved a maze on the Quidditch Pitch. Stefan and his friends stood in the stands with the rest of school as they waited for their champions to return in the tense, excitement filled atmosphere. They watched as Delacour and Krum were taken out of the maze and it seemed like a lifetime until Harry and Cedric appeared out of the maze.

"Something's wrong," Bonnie said immediately, her brown eyes narrowed. Caroline was about to say something scathing when Elena interrupted her.

"No, Bonnie's right. Look – Cedric's not moving and Harry looks a mess."

Indeed, the chaos below seemed awful, and soon Cedric's father was bellowing with grief, tears streaking down his sweaty face. "My son! My son!"

Stefan leaned as far forward as he could and caught Harry yelling, "He's back! Voldemort's back!" and he paled.

Stefan repeated what he'd heard to his friends.

"That's . . . that's not possible. You misheard," Elena said.

But he knew that he hadn't.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at then all, "of another year."

He paused, and is eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table . . . The students there were morose and teary eyed.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise you glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Every student and faculty member rose to do so.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Stefan looked up at the Headmaster and stared him. He'd been trying to convince his friends that what Harry said was true. Perhaps they'd listen to Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you as, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." (GF37)

The silence in the Great Hall was deafening.


	2. yule ball outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball and Stefan and Neville's misadventures in getting dates.
> 
> Harry cameos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

The Black Parade Outtake – the Yule Ball and Stefan and Neville's misadventures in getting dates.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, so who're you asking to the Ball?" Stefan asked Neville.

Neville flushed. "I haven't got a clue, actually."

"Really? You could – " Stefan was interrupted by Cho Chang rushing past them, blushing. The boys exchanged glances, and then Harry rushed past them as well.

"Hey guys, bye guys," Harry muttered quietly, and then he had disappeared.

"That was a little awkward," Neville remarked quietly.

"A bit. But anyway, I think you should ask Lexi to the Yule Ball," Stefan said, and Neville was so shocked, he tripped and fell flat onto his face. He scrambled back up to his feet, his face beet red.

"WH-what? As-ask Lexi? But-but I'm sure she's got a date by now, and-and if she doesn't, I-I'm sure she's got lots of people lined up to go with her," Neville stuttered out as they arrived at the Owlery.

Stefan clapped him on the back. "Then you'd better get a move on then, shouldn't you?"

"Who are you asking then?" Neville asked.

"I'm not."

"Not asking anyone?" Neville asked, eyebrows furrowed. He called a school Barn Owl to him and attached his letter to it. "Why not?"

Stefan's neck flushed. "I'm not asking anyone because Elena asked me. She said I was taking too long and that she'd had to take the initiative."

Neville was startled into laughter, and Stefan's whole face turned red. "It's really not that funny."

"I'm sorry, mate," Neville laughed, "But it really kind of is."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so all you need to do is walk up to her – and ask," Stefan said. He and Neville stood at the foot of the boys' dormitory stairs, watching Lexi do an essay on the Common Room couch in front of the fireplace.

"Okay," Neville started off, and then came back. "What if she says no?"

"She won't," Stefan promised. "Now go."

Neville took a deep breath and walked towards Lexi. The blond girl looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Hey Neville. Want to sit down?"

"S-sure. That would be good," Neville sat on the couch across from Lexi.

Lexi opened her mouth, but Neville quickly asked, "?"

Lexi beamed.

"Of course!"

Neville nearly passed out with relief. "You actually understood that?"

"Yeah," Lexi said, smirking.

Neville slumped with relief in his chair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of Yule Ball, Neville stood nervously in the Common Room, next to a twitching Stefan. He wore solid black dress robes, which fell to the floor. Stefan had opted for muggle wear, and asked his brother to send him a tux. The suit was black, and his undershirt a pristine white. Stefan checked his watch.

"They'll be here," Neville said, "It's going to be just fine. Right. Completely great."

"You're right," Stefan nodded, "Perfectly fine."

"Yeah."

Lexi came down the stairs first in a stunning dress. It was long and a thin material, and was a pretty teal green color. It fell down to hang a few inches below her knees. She wore lovely black pumps that were strapped to her ankles.

"How do I look?" She asked at the base of the stairs and twirled once.

"Stop drooling and get your date," Stefan teased and pushed Neville. The dark headed boy extended his arm and escorted Lexi from Gryffindor Tower.

Stefan turned back and saw Elena standing in front of him, his jaw dropping of its own accord. Elena wore a short blue and black dress which fell only four of five inches able her knees. There was a black trim around the bottom of the dress. It was simply lovely.

"You look beautiful," Stefan breathed. Elena's hair was up in an elaborate knot on top of her head and she wore a little make up that did nothing to hide her blush.

"You look very handsome," Elena replied.

"Shall we?" Stefan extended an arm out politely and his green eyes twinkled.

Elena took his forearm into her grasp.

"Let's go."


End file.
